


prenditi cura di lui

by Plateja13



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, mystrade
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plateja13/pseuds/Plateja13
Summary: Mycroft, Greg and a big problem...





	prenditi cura di lui

**Author's Note:**

> mia prima fanfiction. Con tutto l'amore del mondo, per Greg e Mycroft.
> 
> Non ho alcun diritto su questi personaggi che appartengono alla BBC, e ai preziosi Steven Moffat e Mark Gatiss.  
> Anche le nostre anime appartengono a loro.

"Prenditi cura di lui, non è tanto forte quanto crede…”

Le parole di Sherlock gli ritornavano in mente, come una litania o un canto.  
E gli davano ogni volta uno strano calore, proprio lì, nel petto, dove si nasconde il cuore.  
Lo facevano sentire in qualche modo importante. Amato. Di famiglia.  
Era una sciocchezza, certo: gli Holmes erano un blocco granitico, uniti da una forza di sentimenti al di là del concepibile – come inconcepibili erano loro stessi, in verità, con la loro mente acuta, gli occhi che riuscivano a vedere cose che gli altri nemmeno ipotizzavano e il loro assolutamente discutibile senso dell’umorismo.  
Ma Sherlock gli aveva raccontato il tragitto di follia che avevano dovuto attraversare agli ordini di quella pazza scatenata della loro sorella Eurus…  
E con naturalezza, semplicità e quasi noncuranza gli aveva detto di come sia lui che Mycroft avevano messo in gioco la loro vita pur salvare l’altro.  
Il potente e misterioso Mycroft che aveva chiesto di morire pur di salvare l’amico del cuore di Sherlock.  
E il borderline genio investigativo che invece aveva messo la sua vita in gioco per non uccidere suo fratello.  
Greg Lestrade sentì l’ennesimo brivido corrergli lungo la schiena, al pensiero.  
La pioggia cadeva incessante da ore e i tergicristallo della vecchia auto facevano fatica a liberare il lunotto dagli scrosci di acqua gelida.  
C’era voluto un po’ di tempo per coordinare gli uomini – un vero esercito – intervenuti da tutto il Paese per rimettere a posto il pasticcio inenarrabile di Sherrinford.  
Giornate interminabili di lavoro, intervallate solo da qualche ora di sonno sul vecchio sofà dell’ufficio.  
Pranzi e cene saltati regolarmente, con la fame placata da panini insipidi e pesanti.  
Ma era andato avanti, con quel retropensiero ‘prenditi cura di lui’ sempre presente, quasi a dargli conforto.  
E finalmente dopo settimane di tentennamenti si era deciso.  
“Prenditi cura di lui”. Un po’ si sentiva in colpa, per non essere corso subito da Mycroft.  
“Prenditi cura di lui” ma, si ripeteva per giustificarsi, Mycroft era stato ricoverato in una clinica super esclusiva, ed era difficile da raggiungere.  
E poi se n’era tornata nella sua grande dimora nella campagna nei dintorni di Londra…  
…e certamente non aveva bisogno di un vecchio DI stanco…  
Ma erano scuse a cui lui per primo non voleva credere.

Arrivato alla proprietà degli Holmes parcheggiò l’auto fuori dal cancello… Che strano: con tutto quello che era successo la sicurezza attorno alla persona di Mr. Holmes avrebbe dovuto essere al massimo livello, e invece intorno non si vedeva nessuno.  
Attraversò di corsa il vialetto di ghiaia, mentre la pioggia diventava sempre più fitta.  
Un lontano, ancora vagamente percettibile campanello d’allarme cominciò a squillare.  
Provò a bussare, ma non rispose nessuno. Eppure Holmes doveva essere a casa.  
Guardò meglio e si accorse che il massiccio portoncino d’ingresso era solo accostato.  
Ci potevano essere migliaia di spiegazioni logiche ma al momento non glie ne veniva nessuna.  
Si guardò attorno, poi spinse il battente ed entrò.

Mycroft se ne stava da ore nella Sala delle Armature, la più antica ed elegante della sua magione.  
Seduto nella sua poltrona preferita come in un bozzolo protettivo, il volto illuminato solo dalle fiamme del camino.  
I suoi occhi seguivano la danza delle fiamme, e le piccole scintille che si perdevano nell’aria intorno.  
Vuoto.  
Si sentiva un guscio vuoto e la mente piena di nulla.  
Aveva sbagliato ogni cosa, nella sua vita.  
Era stato un idealista, aveva accettato di portare su di sé l’enorme fardello che gli aveva passato lo zio Rudy, e con spirito di sacrificio, cercando di essere gentile, aveva fatto del suo meglio.  
Rinunciando ad ogni altra cosa.  
Per la Patria e per la famiglia.  
Per scoprire, nel peggiore dei modi, di aver sbagliato tutto.  
Sherlock aveva rischiato di morire, la sua famiglia lo aveva ripudiato.  
E forse aveva fatto del male alla stessa Eurus… Avrebbe dovuto fare di più, amarla di più. Comportarsi da fratello, non da Governo Ingleso.  
Avrebbe dovuto amare di più.  
Una lacrima si nascondeva nell’angolo remoto del suo occhio, rifiutandosi di scendere.  
Anche sull’orlo del nulla continuava a indossare la maschera dell’uomo di ghiaccio.

Un discreto colpo di tosse lo fece sobbalzare.  
Si voltò di scatto, a scrutare l’ombra della stanza: in piedi, vicino alla porta d’ingresso della sala c’era una figura alta, dall’aspetto stanco. Titubante.  
Lo riconobbe immediatamente, e suo malgrado percepì un’ondata di calore all’altezza del petto.  
Là dove avrebbe dovuto esserci un cuore…  
“Lestrade? Cosa ci fa qui?” disse con voce roca, d’impeto.  
“Scusi se l’ho disturbata, Mycroft. Ma ho provato a bussare diverse volte e non mi rispondeva nessuno.”  
Mycroft si alzò impacciato dalla poltrona. Aveva forse bevuto troppo, o forse era seduto da più tempo di quanto avrebbe voluto.  
Agitò una mano: “No, no, nessun problema. E’ solo che mi stupisco che i miei uomini della sicurezza non mi abbiano avvertito del suo arrivo… “  
Greg fece qualche passo verso il camino: alla luce tremolante i due uomini si guardarono fisso negli occhi.  
“Non c’erano uomini della sicurezza, fuori. Non c’era nessuno...” disse con voce esitante Lestrade.  
Mycroft non riuscì a rispondere, perché l’esplosione lo travolse.  
Negli attimi immediatamente prima di perdere i sensi rivide tutto il film della sua vita: i suoi fratellini, quel giorno al mare e mamma e papà, giovani e felici.  
Le lacrime cominciarono a sgorgare copiose, ma il calore del fuoco che divorava la stanza le fece evaporare in un istante.  
Lasciandogli gli occhi aridi, come la sua vita.  
Poi il buio pietoso l’avvolse.

 _Avevano litigato, come sempre, perché lui aveva scoperto il suo ennesimo tradimento._  
_Ma questa volta era stata diversa: non aveva pianto giurando che era stato solo un colpo di testa. Non gli aveva sussurrato all’orecchio che era lui il suo unico amore, che nessun uomo poteva reggere il confronto._  
_Questa volta aveva gridato che l’istruttore di ginnastica era un vero uomo, che l’aveva fatta sentire una vera donna… Troppe verità tutte assieme, aveva pensato._  
_Lei aveva gettato qualche abito e poche altre cose nella sacca da viaggio, e se n’era andata sbattendo la porta, senza nemmeno un saluto._  
_A lui era rimasta solo una bottiglia di whiskey di pessima qualità a cui aggrapparsi. E l a pistola di ordinanza che lo guardava, ne era certo, lo guardava, invitandolo ad un bacio infuocato ed ad un eterno addio._  
_Il freddo della canna nella sua bocca_ …

 

Greg si risvegliò dall’incubo con un urlo, sopraffatto da una serie di attacchi di tosse.  
C’era puzza di fumo, caldo e un crepitio sommesso di fiamme.  
Dove diavolo era? Certamente non a casa, sicuramente non in ufficio.  
Poi piano piano il ricordo: certo, era a casa di Mycroft. E c’era stata un’esplosione.  
Ecco perché non c’erano guardie della sicurezza. Probabilmente erano state fatte fuori dagli attentatori.  
Accidenti a lui, avrebbe dovuto accorgersene prima.  
Si guardò attorno.  
I focolai che si vedevano qua e là tra le macerie della casa di Mycroft stavano per spegnersi, probabilmente visti i precedenti familiari il maggiore degli Holmes aveva fatto ristrutturare la casa con metodologie antincendio e la pioggia che cadeva copiosa dagli squarci del tetto aveva fatto il resto.  
Mycroft.  
Il pensiero gli attraversò la mente come un lampo.  
Dov’era finito?  
“Mycroft? Mycroft, dov’è ? Sta bene?” urlò al buio che lo circondava.  
Silenzio.  
Poi uno scricchiolio sinistro.  
Evidentemente i muri portanti erano stati seriamente lesionati dall’esplosione ed era molto probabile che avrebbero retto ancora per poco.  
Si alzò in piedi e fece qualche passo, incerto: era tutto intero Chissà cosa lo aveva protetto dall’esplosione… Forse la sua dannata buona fortuna.  
Fuori l’acquazzone si era trasformato in temporale: alla luce dei lampi vide il disastro che lo circondava.  
Niente dell’elegante sala di Mycroft si era salvato, c’era solo distruzione. E macerie.  
E Mycroft non si vedeva da nessuna parte.  
Gli scricchiolii aumentarono, e alcuni pezzi di legno bruciacchiato lo sfiorarono.  
Doveva essere la trave portante che cominciava a cedere.  
“Mycroft!” urlò ancora.  
Tra il crepitio delle ultime fiamme udì un sospiro. Poi più nulla.  
Facendosi largo tra i detriti che lo circondavano Greg seguì quel suono, cercando di scorgere qualcosa di definibile nell’oscurità.  
Fu un lampo, maestoso e potente ad illuminare la scena che lo lasciò sgomento.  
Una delle preziose armi antiche, una lancia, che ornavano la sala era stata strappata dal muro dalla forza dell’esplosione. E seguendo chissà quali malvagi scherzi del destino aveva raggiunto Mycroft, trapassandolo.  
“Oh santo Cielo, Mycroft.”  
L’Ispettore si precipitò verso il corpo esanime del politico.  
Mycroft aveva gli occhi chiusi e sembrava non aver respiro. La lancia gli aveva trapassato il petto, ma non c’era quasi sangue, tutt’attorno.  
“Mycroft, Mycroft si svegli per amor del cielo.”  
“Vada via, Ispettore. I muri portanti cederanno presto e qui crollerà ogni cosa”.  
La voce dell’uomo più anziano era poco più di un sussurro.  
“Ma neanche per idea, Mycroft! Probabilmente la lancia ha bloccato la perdita di sangue, ho già visto un incidente del genere, un operaio trapassato da un tondino di ferro. E’ un operazione delicata ma se ne puo’ uscire…”  
Una risatina roca, interrotta da un colpo di tosse fu la risposta dell’altro.  
“Lasci stare, Lestrade. Si metta in salvo. Come vede ho le gambe bloccate dal tavolo che è di quercia ed è massiccio e molto pesante. Lei da solo non riuscirebbe a spostarlo e secondo i miei calcoli i muri cederanno tra...”  
“Silenzio Mycroft, questi sono momenti di emergenza e non abbiamo bisogno della sua dannata logica. Abbiamo bisogno di coraggio e speranza. E io le ho entrambe, per entrambi.”  
“Non sprechi il suo tempo e i suoi buoni sentimenti con un cadavere ambulante come me, Lestrade. Mi dia retta.” Un colpo di tosse lo interruppe, poi continuò con voce rotta: “Io non credo nel destino, ma in questo caso sono propenso a ricredermi. Questa lancia che mi ha trapassato il petto è un cimelio storico: apparteneva ad un mio antenato, e si dice che lui l’abbia usata in battaglia per far rispettare la giustizia nelle sue terre. E’ il giusto castigo per non aver saputo essere giusto con la mia famiglia: i miei fratelli prima di tutti. E i miei genitori…” la sua voce si spense.  
Greg si guardò attorno, alla ricerca di qualcosa che potesse aiutarlo.  
“Non dica idiozie, Mycroft. In tutta la mia vita non ho mai incontrato un uomo più votato alla giustizia di lei. Oltre ogni sacrificio, oltre ogni immaginazione. “  
“Lo chieda a mia sorella…” sussurrò Mycroft, e alla luce dei lampi una lacrima brillò sulla sua guancia.  
“No, io lo chiedo a tutti i cittadini di questa città, a tutti gli abitanti di questo Paese, a tutte le persone su questo dannato pianeta che grazie al suo sacrificio e al suo lavoro hanno ancora speranze di vita. Io faccio finta di non sapere chi è lei davvero, Mycroft. E mi bevo la storia del suo essere ‘un funzionario minore del governo britannico’ visto che le fa piacere si sappia questo, di lei. Ma lei è un uomo giusto, e quello che ha fatto ai suoi fratelli è stato anche per i suoi fratelli. Non cerchi di imbrogliare me o se stesso.”  
Gli occhi di Mycroft si addolcirono un poco.  
“Ho sempre voluto proteggere i miei fratellini, da quando sono nati per me è stato un dovere. Ma anche una gioia, perché li ho sempre amati immensamente...”

Greg sentì il cuore stringersi: Mycroft se ne stava andando, lentamente…  
Doveva fare qualcosa. Il suo telefono gli era volato via dalla tasca e chissà che fine aveva fatto tra le macerie. E sicuramente tutte le linee di casa Holmes erano saltate.  
La dimora di Mycroft era isolata ma con un po’ di fortuna qualcuno dei dintorni aveva sentito l’esplosione, forse aveva telefonato per i soccorsi.  
Forse.  
Greg si rese conto di essere totalmente solo e la consapevolezza lo travolse come un’onda di terrore.  
Fu solo un attimo: strinse i pugni.  
Quell’uomo in quel momento era la vera ragione della sua vita.  
Salvare Mycroft avrebbe salvato se stesso.  
Il ricordo dell’incubo di poco prima gli illuminò la mente. Quel giorno, il giorno in cui Helen lo aveva lasciato per sempre era andato veramente ad un passo dalla morte.  
Sentì ancora il freddo della canna della sua pistola sulle labbra…  
Poi la sua memoria si era sempre fermata a quel punto.  
In quel momento, tra le macerie di casa Holmes e sotto i lampi che imperversavano nel cielo ricordò.  
Una voce quieta, accorata. Dolce.  
“Andiamo Lestrade, non posso credere che un uomo come lei si arrenda. Non voglio crederlo…”  
Da dove diavolo fosse spuntato Mycroft Holmes, quel giorno, non l’aveva mai capito.  
Come era arrivato a casa sua? E come poteva aver capito che aveva intenzione di farla finita?  
Se l’era chiesto una volta, prima di cancellare il ricordo.  
Se lo tornò a chiedere in quel momento.  
“Mycroft. Come mai era a casa mia, quel giorno?” la sua voce era piatta, e i suoi occhi sgranati.  
L’uomo trafitto sospirò, ed un sorriso dolce e malinconico gli addolcì le labbra.  
Non chiese a quale giorno si riferisse Lestrade. Lo sapeva, se l’era sempre portato nel cuore come un piccolo tesoro caldo.  
“So sempre tutto quello che riguarda le persone che mi sono care. O quasi sempre, con Eurus non mi è riuscito …”  
Bastò quello. Una semplice piccola frase sofferta, uscita dalle labbra di un uomo morente.  
Gli diede vita.  
Le fiamme questa volta parvero divampare nel cuore di Greg, e bruciare dando energia e forza.  
La forza di chi è amato.  
“Dai Mycroft. Fatti coraggio. Fallo per me. Fallo per noi…” E c’era infinito calore nelle sue parole.. Perché era naturale e giusto.  
Gli occhi dell’altro, che si erano chiusi si riaprirono di colpo.  
E c’era una dolcezza nuova.  
“Io… Oh Greg. Che regalo mi fai. Mi basta questo per farmi morire in pace.” La voce di Mycroft era un sussurro. “Ma ora vai via, ti prego. Tra poco il tetto crollerà e io non voglio che tu muoia. Ti prego…”  
Greg si inginocchio vicino a Mycroft.  
Il tavolo di quercia gli teneva ferma le gambe e non sarebbe stato possibile spostarlo da solo.  
Ma notò anche un’altra cosa sopra Mycroft, qualcosa che il buio gli aveva tenuto celato fino ad allora.  
Uno dei grandi pannelli di legno che decoravano le pareti della sala si era staccato in seguito all’esplosione e si era incastrato nell’angolo opposto, sostenuto alla base dai grossi pezzi di una delle colonne di marmo della stanza.  
Una sorta di tettoia che con un po’ di fortuna avrebbe retto al crollo.  
Greg sorrise.  
Si avvicinò ancora di più a Mycroft, sotto quel riparo forse sognato, forse reale.  
L’altro lo guardò con gli occhi ardenti.  
Da lontano oltre il ruggito dei tuoni, chiaro ed evidente il suono di una sirena.  
Di tante sirene.  
Greg accarezzò il volto pallido di Mycroft, poi con delicatezza gli baciò le labbra secche.  
“Forza Mycroft” gli sussurrò poi all’orecchio. “Non posso credere che un uomo come te si arrenda. Non voglio crederlo. Fammi questo regalo. Resisti. Quella lancia forse vuole dirti di fare la cosa giusta. Fallo per noi.”  
Mycroft trovò la forza per stringergli la mano, e sorrise.  
Si sorride sempre alla speranza.


End file.
